


Against All Odds

by mylifeandstory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I mean lots of fluff, POV Annabeth Chase, To the Max, and lots of angst, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeandstory/pseuds/mylifeandstory
Summary: "A half-blood of the eldest godsShall reach sixteen against all odds"Percy Jackson has always managed to survive, but what happens when his luck...runs out?--I meant this as a one-shot but it turned into a drabble which turned into a mini-fic? I just can't get enough of this pairing





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! It was written after I re-read the series and realized there's no OTP quite like Percabeth so I wanted to play around with them hehe. It takes place about 5 years after the fall of Gaia.

The old ladies seemed unhappy to see her. Which was odd since Annabeth knew she was in the right place, even though she was dreaming. They were in a deserted dinner and the old ladies were crowded into one side of a vinyl booth and without knowing how she did, Annabeth knew she was there to meet them.

She slid in across from them, “Um, hello.”

One of them sighed, pulling out a ball of yarn and turning it over in her hands, murmuring to herself, though Annabeth caught a few words like “measure” and “mistake.” The one in the center had a very grim but determined look on her face as she glowered at her across the table, “Eat child.”

With a jolt, she realized there were plates sitting between them. Though it seemed odd to eat in a dream, Annabeth reached out and picked up a fry, “So...what is this about?” She had a nagging suspicion she should have automatically recognized these ladies, but for some reason she couldn’t. 

The middle one turned and glowered at the one on her left, who seemed to be the youngest of the three (though young wasn’t exactly the word to describe them). “It was Clotho’s wish, though I advised strongly against it, it seems she has formed an...attachment.” She said the last word with complete disgust.

Clotho sighed and shook her head, “It only seems right, a warning.” She leaned forward and shot a nasty look to the one on the other end, “With such intertwined but uneven lengths.”

“Annabeth Chase. You must be strong, your greatest challenge lies ahead.” She continued.

Annabeth only rolled her eyes. She was turning 22 in a few months and had been hearing the word “challenge” her whole life. She wasn’t even scared anymore. After defeating Gaia, things had been pretty normal in her life (as normal for a demigod) and her and Percy had just graduated college two months ago, and she knew she wasn’t going to let anything mess up her life anymore. “What do you mean? If you think I’m about to go on some great quest then think again because those days are over for me. I don’t have time for any more ‘greatest challenges’ okay?”

The middle lady started to speak but before she could get another word out, someone was shaking Annabeth awake and the dream dissolved.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking into familiar sea green ones. Percy was standing over her half dressed, a toothbrush in his hand. “Good morning sleepy head.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her, “I thought it was time for you to start getting ready, we have a big day ahead.”

Still trying to piece her dream together, she groaned and rolled over to his side of the bed, which still faintly smelled like the sea, “I had a dream. Like a demigod dream. Something that hasn’t happened in a while.”

Percy frowned from across the room, “A long while,” he agreed, “What about?”

“Uhm...old ladies, dinner, they were trying to tell me something but they kept arguing,” She stretched and finally rolled out of bed, padding over to the bathroom, “I’m not 100% sure.”

He shook his head and laughed, “Doesn’t sound too serious, I think we’ll be okay. We need to focus on today, it’s finally the day!”

Annabeth finally grinned and let the dream slip from her mind. After four years of living in New Rome for college, Percy and Annabeth were going back to Camp Half-Blood one last time for the summer. After that, they were going to be settling on the west coast permanently where they both had lined up jobs. Percy as a marine researcher and Annabeth in an architecture firm. She was excited for the summer, it seemed like both the end and the start of something.

As she finished getting ready and brushed her hair, Percy slipped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Can you believe it’s our last real summer at Camp Half-Blood?”

She turned in his arms and smiled up at him, “I know but it won’t be the last time we visit. I’m sure we’ll find weekends to get away. Besides, it hasn’t even started yet, why are you getting mopey already Seaweed Brain?”

“I’m just excited. That place is so special. It’s where we meet, its where…”

He didn’t even have to finish, Annabeth knew. It was where their whole lives had begun but above all where they had found each other. All their firsts where there, and it was a little hard to think they were going for the last time for a while. Instead of trying to express anything though, she just leaned up and kissed him, knowing that no matter the place, her home was standing right in front of her.

\--  
A few hours and a nervous plane ride later, they were touching down in New York City and being picked up at the airport by Jason, who lived in the city and had decided to skip college for work instead. 

Annabeth was super excited to see everyone, the summers were a type of reunion for the former crew of the Argo II. It was always good to all catch up, especially when they were often divided across the country. 

In no time at all, they were climbing the familiar hill. As they reached the crest, Annabeth had to resist from bouncing on her feet with excitement. Next to her, Percy laughed, “Calm down babe, I don’t need you to faint to with excitement.”

She just smiled and took his hand as the stepped into the familiar place. The camp was teeming with teens since it was the start of the summer, having spent most of the year away, Annabeth only recognized a few small handful of faces, all of which swarmed them as they were spotted. 

Before she could say anything, she was tackled in a hug by a very familiar mop of hair, “Piper!”

The daughter of Aphrodite beamed back at her before releasing her and turning to hug Percy, “Aw, I’ve missed you both so much! Everyone’s been so excited to see you! Especially the campers, who you’re practically legends too.”

Annabeth blushed as she took Percy’s arm again, “Stop, we’re just excited to be back.”

Percy nodded as he looked around, “I love New Rome and all, but I’m ready for a classic Camp Half-Blood summer!”

“I’m glad! But before, if I could have a word with you two.” They turned and found Chiron standing behind them, the same as ever. 

A few more rounds of greetings were exchanged before they headed off to the Big House. Jason had taken their luggage, and at Annabeth’s request, dropped it all off at the Poseidon cabin. Though technically there was a no cohabiting rule, Annabeth and Percy had been around for so long, that Chiron had started turning a blind eye to them after they turned 18, but Annabeth had been sneaking to Percy’s cabin since before. After Tartarus, they had tried to avoid spending the nights apart, and though the nightmares had lessened over time, they never truly went away.  
Annabeth had often woken up in a cold sweat after dreaming of drowning in a river of fire or of being ripped apart by monsters and only Percy’s arms could remind her that she was no longer in that place. In the same way, she had spent many nights whispering soft comforts to him when his flashbacks arrived in waves.

All this floated through her head as Chiron led the way to the Big House, but one soft tug from Percy and she was brought back to the present. He smiled at her, as if he knew exactly what was on her mind, and she wasn’t even fazed, offering a small smile back.

“So, I really just need to ask Percy something,” Chiron began once they were in the living room, “But I figured…”

“We’re an unit,” Percy confirmed, his hand resting on Annabeth’s leg, Its weight comforting to her.

After the war, people used to tease them about their PDA, which though never excessive or inappropriate, was...consistent. Other campers and then classmates would joke that they couldn’t go more than 5 minutes without touching -- whether it was the bump of a shoulder or the fact that they seemed to be perpetually holding hands. They just ignored it though, because how could they express the power that the other’s hand held? Annabeth had been holding Percy’s hand through most of Tartarus, when things got hard, when she had lost all hope, that hand had always been there. How could she ever say that sometimes she didn’t like to let go because after losing Percy once, she was scared that letting go might mean never holding his hand again? 

One more squeeze from him to get his attention. This time he gave her slightest frown, but she tried to smile it away, even though the look in his eyes told her he was going to bring it up later. What was with her today? Getting all sentimental.

“I’m sorry Chiron, what were you saying?” She asked, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Just that I wanted to borrow Percy for quick quest,” her heart squeezed at the last word but she said nothing, “We have reason to believe there’s a sibling of his hiding out by the wharf. We’d like to send him out with a satyr just to be on the safe side and make things easier.”

Percy glanced at her, “I’m down for it. I’ve never had demigod sibling so I’d love to meet them. Plus, it sounds like a one day trip right?”

“Two at most,” Chiron nodded.

“Um, okay…” she finally spoke.

Percy grinned at her and kissed her cheek, “I’ve faced worst things Wise Girl, I promise I’ll be back to you before you notice I’m even gone.”


	2. II

They only got to spend one night at the Poseidon cabin again. That night Annabeth’s dream came back, except it turned into a nightmare where the old ladies turned into monsters that started eating her instead of the food. 

She woke up with a start, her heart racing. Sitting up, she tried to get her breathing under control. The cabin smelled so much like the sea, so much like Percy. She glanced at him, his mouth slightly opened in his sleep.

He still drooled.

As she shifted in the bed to reach for a glass of water, he stirred, “Annabeth? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Perce, go back to sleep,” She tried to sound reassuring but her voice cracked.

In a second, he was awake and pulling her into his arms, “A nightmare? It’s been a while.”

She sniffled, unsure once again why she was crying, snuggling as close as possible to him.

“I'm here. We’re together, I love you.” He murmured softly, gently stroking her hair, “That’s all that matters, we’re together.”

\--  
It wasn’t until the next morning as she was getting ready to see Percy off that the identity of the old ladies in her dream came crashing down on her. She dropped the pack of ambrosia she was holding in shock, “The Fates!”

Percy and the young satyr, Orion, towards her. “What? Are you okay Annabeth?” Percy asked, walking over and picking up the ambrosia.

“The Fates! The ladies in my dream! They were trying to warn me about something!” Another realization washed over her and she reached out, gripping Percy’s arms so tightly, she felt her nails dig into his skin, “It has to be about you. ‘Greatest Challenge’ could only be about you. You can’t go Percy,” her voice cracked once again but she forced herself not to cry, “You can’t leave me.”

Percy’s brow knitted tightly, “What are you talking about? I’ll be right back. It’s not even a dangerous quest sweetheart, I promised you I’ll come back.” He gently pried her hands off and gave her a soft kiss, “We have to go. This kid needs me. I love you.”

Before she could protest again, he was climbing into the car and giving her one last wave. She watched the car disappear until Piper and Leo dragged her away.

\--  
The next day was a little excruciating for her. She didn’t understand why she was so afraid. Percy was right, it was just a simple quest. He would be back soon. The others tried to be comforting, though they couldn’t understand why she was so worried either.

In the end, ironically enough, it ended up being Nico who was the best distraction. He was in the process of moving in together with Will and they wanted her help with finding a good spot and with interior decoration. Though architecture was definitely more her forte, she still had a pretty good eye for design. Pouring over different color schemes helped keep her mind away from obsessing over every little word the Fates had said to her.

Sleeping in the bed without Percy was also a little hard, but his smell was so strong in the cabin that if she closed her eyes she could pretend he was sleeping next to her. Regardless, her nightmare came back and when it woke her, she could barely manage to get back asleep.

\--  
A knock on the door woke her. Rachel Dare was standing outside, ready for the day, “Goodmorning! Get dressed, I want your help with something today.”

A quick breakfast later, Annabeth found herself in Rachel’s cave. Rachel was a full-time art teacher now. She taught in the city but she still kept up with her oracle duties faithfully. 

“It was about time I cleaned this place out. I wanna redo it during the summer so I can spend more time here during the year.” Rachel said, tying up hair.

Annabeth took in the mess of canvases and mismatched furniture and raised a curious eyebrow. “Cleaning out” would be quite a task.

“C’mon,” Rachel tossed her a rag and winked, “It’ll help the time pass by.”

They cleaned all day, only breaking for lunch and a class Annabeth had to help lead. It wasn’t until around 5 that Jason came running into the cave, “They’re back! Hurry, a monster’s tailing them.”

Annabeth dropped the box she was holding and ran after Jason without a second thought.  
\--  
Orion, and a boy of about 12 were running up the hill while Percy lagged behind, fighting with a monster Annabeth couldn’t quite identify.

Instantly Annabeth was reminded of her own arrival to the camp, and then of Percy’s -- both tailed by a monster, one with a more deadly result. Without allowing herself to dwell on that, however, she pulled out her sword and ran down the hill, Jason following close behind her.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Will and Rachel arrive, helping the boy and Orion who seemed to be limping slightly.

“I told you, I’d be back!” Percy shouted, dodging a swipe from the creature, “It all went well until this one caught our scent a few miles back.”

“Hmph!” Annabeth allowed herself to feel the slightest bit of relief, the Fates had clearly been bluffing.

“Let’s just end this!” Jason laughed, summoning a strong gust of wind that swept the creature into a nearby tree. Annabeth didn’t even bother to watch the thing dissolve, she just dropped her sword started running towards Percy, happy to have him back.

Before she knew what was happening, Percy was shouting her name, a stricken look on his face. She didn’t even have time to turn before he pushed her out of the way and the monster dropped from the tree, sinking its claws into his chest.

As blood bloomed all over Percy’s chest, she felt her world slow and spin, the color draining out of it. She barely registered Jason ending the thing with one swipe, or Will and others running down the hill towards them.

Her gaze just narrowed in on his face, which was quickly losing its color. Kneeling by his side, her hands shook as she tried to do something, but one look at the deep, smoking cuts and she knew it was too late.

“Percy, Percy!” She sobbed, cupping his face, “No! Hold on, please hold on, don’t leave me!” She felt as if her nightmare was coming to life and something was eating away at her chest, “PERCY!”

His lips moved slowly and she had to bend down to hear what he was saying, “My pocket…”

Her hands still trembling, with tears running down her face, she managed to reach into his pocket. Her fingers closed around a small box and as she pulled it out and opened it, an even bigger wave of grief washed over her. It was a ring.

Percy reached out feebly to touch her cheek, “Wanted to do it this summer...I love you...W-Wise Girl..will you..m-mary…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as with one last breath, the light went out from the son of Poseidon and his hand dropped from her face.

“NO! NO! PERCY!” Annabeth sobbed hysterically, clutching to the box with all her might, as if that might bring him back, “You promised! You said you would never leave me! After all we went through! You’re not going to die like this! Not for me! Will! D-Do something...”

Raising her head, through her tear stained gazed she just managed to make out the small crowd surrounding them and Will just shaking her head at her, his own eyes filled with tears.

“Y-You promised…” Annabeth breathed, clutching Percy to her chest, not caring about the blood or anything else in the world, she just knew that she was never going to leave this spot, and she was never going to let him go. A part of her had just died too, and she didn’t know how she could keep on living after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but please comment and let me know your thoughts!


	3. III

She couldn’t remember how much time passed before they were able to get her to move, or before they were able to take his body from her. The days that followed were a blur, and she vaguely wondered how she was still alive.

She just registered scenes here and there. A funeral like Camp Half-Blood never seen, people flying in from all over to attend, gods themselves in the crowd. People hugging her constantly, their voices hollow and far away. Someone giving her his necklace and Riptide, things she couldn’t hold without breaking down again.

She left a few days after the service, secretly promising herself that she would never be back. The only person that even remotely understood how she felt was Sally Jackson, and she couldn’t look at her with shame burning through her.

A few weeks later she changed her name to Annabeth Jackson. Not everyone understood but she didn’t care. A part of her had gone with Percy into the sea, she was no longer the same, and had no desire to try to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
